<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>离 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603183">离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 权祎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>孙权/费祎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">身体被孙权进入的一刻，熟悉的感觉让费祎想起了很多往事，和目前所发生的事情一样的往事。其实回忆和现实也没有什么特别的不同，除了好像那一次的疼痛感格外强烈，因为是那时候的他还是第一次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">而现在他已经可以闭上眼享受了，他紧紧抓着压在身上的人的脖子，把他拉近自己。这样的行动给对方传达了错误的信息，误以为他是希望离自己更近一点，于是把脸埋在他的肩和脖子之间，热气喷在脖根，然后脖子被轻轻地咬了咬，他轻轻叹了口气——孙权居然连这个习惯都没变。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">是的，他还记得有关孙权的一切，然而孙权却回忆不起他来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他把他当做一个新鲜的情人，刚刚到手的猎物，兴奋地享用着。费祎在黑暗里紧闭着眼，稍微发出一些声音来配合孙权，而心中盘桓的却是使命达成的欣慰感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他不知道自己这样答应孙权算不算太过欠考虑，不过孙权已经拖延了太久，他觉得自己等不下去，丞相也等不下去——孙权并不急着伐魏，但季汉正相反。孙权大概也明白他们的急迫心情，因此不紧不慢地拖着费祎。即使他是不能得到的人，也要留在身边，他知道孙权会这么做。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">就如同当年，孙权对于自己所并不喜欢也不感兴趣的人和事，也不肯放手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">而当年的那个人还是他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492"> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">那时候他还是个少年，江夏城中火光冲天。黄祖的覆亡对他这个失去了父母的孤儿来说，只是一场新的浩劫的开始。然而幸运的他受伤后被孙权的士卒所救——或者作为奴仆掳走。不过这对他一个生计无着的孩子来说并没有什么区别。他愿意把这理解成是一种拯救。接下来他和另外几个同龄的孩子被带到孙权的面前的时候，他甚至觉得这是条比独自飘零更好的路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">那的孙权只有二十多岁，绿色的眸子里充满热情。他喜欢那股热情，他觉得自己身体里也有类似的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">那个也许叫一见钟情？或者没这么直截了当，他只是觉察到了一些不一样的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他记得自己被送来之前是经过一番筛选的，孙将军不会过目每一个被带回来的新奴仆。他虽然年纪小，但并不是对这意味着什么一无所知。正相反，他觉得这是个机会，脱离奴仆身份的好机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">几个孩子瑟瑟发着抖，只有他看起来颇为镇定，孙权的目光在他们身上扫了一圈，又扫了一圈。费祎的眼神有些期待，不过他的期待落空了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">孙权叫了一个长相清秀的孩子跟他走，其余的人被带了下去。其实费祎也眉清目秀，但是他显然没有意识到，孙权对于他们表现出的畏惧，有着格外的兴趣，却不是很在乎这些新来的玩物们的兴趣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">所以当他怀着殷勤的热情看向自己的新主的时候，对方报以他的只不过是淡淡的一扫而过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">平时里这些孩子——现在可以说，是孙权的仆人兼备选娈童——都住在下人的房间，而且平时需要干些杂活，被看上的可能会有单独的房间，免去了干活的辛苦，甚至可能有人专门伺候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">一次费祎给孙权添茶的时候，孙权正在整理公文，而那个现在最为得宠的娈童跟在他身边，似乎也颇为被信任地协助孙权办公。费祎多看了几眼桌上的公文，他当时的学问并不如后来那般出众，但是那些有关治国经略之类的文字仍旧使他感到兴奋。他向孙权释放出一种讯号——自己不只是个卑贱的奴仆，也是有着抱负和智慧的良才。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他的举止果然引起了孙权一点点关注，虽然只有一点点。他们简单地聊了几句，孙权让他晚上到自己房间里来。费祎兴奋得很，虽然他也看出，孙权的语气还是有几分漫不经心，但至少这是机会的开始。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492"> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">而此时此刻，身为季汉使者的费祎躺在孙权的床上与他交合，细细回忆当年发生的一切，居然惊讶地发现那些回忆毫发毕现，包括自己对孙权的心意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">此时此刻的孙权在他耳边说着什么模糊的话，他听不清，也不想去听，只是发出一些哼声回应。孙权大约是以为他太过兴奋无法言语，便加倍卖力地干活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">真是有趣，当年孙权是因为他的才华而对他有了兴趣，此时他却想不明白为何孙权一定要把他留下。自己刚来的时候，孙权拐弯抹角地表示除非你留在东吴给我效命，否则协议免谈的时候，费祎还以为这只是他推脱的借口。但是当费祎大着胆子凑上前去的时候，孙权一把拉住了他的手——他眼睛里的期盼并无作伪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492"><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他的条件孙权接受了，他爽快地在公文上盖下了印章，费祎命副使启程赶回益州复命，而自己则按照之前答应孙权的，留下来成为东吴的臣子。孙权高兴地</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">要封赏他，他却说不能操之过急，要孙权等等。况且他心里清楚，封赏只是用来进一步拉拢他的方法，而孙权真正期待的，是即将到来的夜晚的一场欢愉。</span></p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">就这样他再一次成为孙权的“榻上之臣”——这词是第一次孙权宠幸他的时候用过的词，他当时还是那个瘦弱的少年。当时孙权注意到他的存在以后，便令他侍寝，他也是这样精心准备了以后，来到孙权的卧室。那第一次的疼痛令他至今记忆犹新，孙权并没有什么耐心，只顾着享受那年轻的肉体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">当着孙权的面他不敢哭出声来，只是含着泪强颜欢笑。孙权把他的精华注入费祎的身体里，便对着外面等着的下人拍了拍手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">费祎被带了出去，清理身体，然后送回房间——甚至没有和孙权单独相处的机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">后来通过种种途径，费祎听说孙权并不喜欢那一夜，他觉得自己无趣，又不擅长床事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">至于他所展现出的对于政务的兴趣和才能？那时的孙权并没有看得起一个奴仆，多半也没有想到，这个青涩的少年，将来会长成能力和风韵并存的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">那之后孙权再没有宠幸过他，也没有再跟他谈论政事。他每天做着和其他奴仆无异的活计，通过靠近孙权而让他发现自己的才能这条路，他知道，再也走不通了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他准备离开孙权，这不是一件容易的事情。他是被抢掠来的，已经没有了自由之身，出入都要受到监管。最重要的是，即使是他离开孙权身边，也无路可去，迟早会被抓回去。在没有万全之策之前，他不敢轻举妄动。他一直计划着，直到有一天，他看到江夏前来江东联盟的使臣诸葛亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他躲在暗处听过诸葛亮和孙权的对话，他故意应承了伺候来使的工作，来接近诸葛亮。当他确信这个人应该是可以帮助自己的人，想到最近发生的一件事，他的脑子里飞快产生了一个计划。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492"> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">孙权终于在低声呻吟中释放了自己，费祎替他擦了擦头上的汗水，然后起身给他倒了一杯酒，说是此酒加了壮阳药物，喝了以后再来一次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">多半因为没想到费祎如此热气与他的房中事，孙权笑眯眯地喝了酒，劝费祎喝，费祎不喝，蹭上去吻他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">激烈的亲吻当中孙权抱紧了费祎，再次摸向那刚刚被他享受过的入口——然而他的下体却没有硬起来，反而整个人都跟没了力气，昏沉沉地睡去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">费祎直起身来，看着孙权的脸，默默凝视了片刻，开始穿衣服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">也许是老天相助，少年费祎碰到诸葛亮的时候，孙权府中发生了一件事——一个少年仆从自杀了，原因不明，但尸体需要及时处理。这些卑贱的仆人是没有棺材的，只会被装到一个大麻袋里面，拖到郊外埋了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">费祎不知道那人身上发生了什么，可是他所能确认的是，那个人曾经被孙权宠幸，却忽然有一天，又被冷落在了一边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">尸体躺在一个角落里，谁都不愿和死人同处一室，只有他蹲在旁边，凝视着那人的脸——是否这个死去的少年也曾经和自己一样，想要通过这样的方式被孙权重用？或者他真的爱上了孙权，爱意却被抛弃不顾？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">这两个念头他都有过，虽然匆匆如昙花一现，但毕竟野心和爱，都历历在目。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">不过他不会因为失去的东西去死，永远不会。他手里握着一颗珍珠——从孙权小妾的房里偷来的——心呯呯跳个不停。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">很快收尸的人进来了，看到他在，还吓了一跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他把珍珠塞到那人手里，承诺若是能够逃脱，来日还会有报答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">那人多半是不相信这话的，但是那颗大珍珠也足够诱人。他想了想，答应了费祎的请求，把他也一并装入了麻袋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">费祎和尸体一起躺了几个时辰，直到天黑，他才割破麻袋，从里面钻了出来，匆匆掩埋了那个准备好的墓坑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">这里是乱葬岗，四周鬼火忡忡，费祎双腿发抖，几乎是连滚带爬地逃离了墓地，向着他已经打听好的，诸葛亮的住处一路奔逃而下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492"> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">此时此刻身为季汉使臣的费祎在深夜的荒野里独自前行，他不感到恐惧，却仍旧有些悲凉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">离开孙权之前他给了那熟睡的君王最后一吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">如果他当初肯分给他一点点爱，一点点重视，也许他就哪儿都不会去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">现在即使是高官厚禄，即使是床笫之亲，也再不能留住他的心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">当初诸葛亮扶起跪在自己面前泣不成声的少年费祎，说肯带他走的时候，他就笃定了心意，誓要有一天为这个人竭尽全力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">如今他满头是汗，匆匆行至江边，并未离开的副使和几个随行人员早已装成渔人，找到了一艘小舟，在他们约定的地点等着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">黑黢黢的夜色里，一叶扁舟乘风缓缓溯江而上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">费祎忽然有些想笑，不知如果孙权知道自己就是当初他所冷落的少年，又该说些什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">接着想起第一次见面，孙权便对自己格外惋惜地说过，你将来必受重用，定不会常来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">不，的确不会了。此次一别，后会无期。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">至于那他不知道的答案，便永远只能是个疑问了。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>